Mini histoire à thème
by Lumina-lunadou
Summary: Voici des petites histoires transformers faite à partir d'un sujet choisie. Ces histoires son celles que j'ai écrite sur le sur le sujet de forum Transformers dans laquelle je suis. Désolé je peut pas faire mieux comme résumé ;


Sujet : "La rentrée des classes sur Cybertron"

Histoire basé sur G1

Bumblebee soupirait alors qu'il faisait dans avec Ratchet et Wheeljack ses leçons du jours dans l'infirmerie qui était vide. Par chance depuis quelque jours les Decepticons étaient calme, mais cela rendaient Optimus, Prowl et Red Alert plus méfiant.

Spike lui était à son lycée pour finir sa dernière année d'étude et Ratchet en a profité pour finalisé le savoir de Bumblebee. A la base Sideswipe et Sunstreaker devaient eux aussi être entrain d'étudier vue qu'il ne sont jamais aller à l'école comme ils vivaient dans les bidonvilles de Cybertron, mais ils ont réussi à échapper à Ratchet.

\- Dit donc tu écoute ce que je te dit ? Ratchet grogné à Bumblebee.

\- Hein !? Désolé juste que ça me fatigue tout ça ! Soupira Bumblebee d'ennui.

\- Ne lui en veut pas Ratchet, il est encore jeune et veut s'amuser. Wheeljack répliqua en voyant Ratchet commencer à s'énerver.

\- Arrête de le défendre toi ! Sur cybertron les étudiants étaient plus sérieux et respectueux. Dit Ratchet énervé.

\- Oui, mais ça dépend de l'académie et des élèves. Mais j'y pense aujourd'hui en jour Cybertronnien c'est la rentrée des classes normalement ! Répondit Wheeljack pour essayer de calmer Ratchet.

\- En effet, pourquoi croit tu que j'ai choisi ce jour là pour enseigner à Bumblebee.

Bumblebee écouta intrigué la discutions de Ratchet et Wheeljack, la guerre a commencer il était encore qu'un jeune Youngling (jeune enfant en terrien) et na pas connue l'école et donc la rentrée des classes sur Cybertron.

Quelques heures plus tard Spike était rentré et Ratchet avec libéré Bumblebee pour aller rechercher et tuer les jumeaux au travail.

En papotant devant la télé dans la salle commune de la base, qui était toujours plein d'Autobots qui profiter du calme pour se détendre, Bumblebee aperçut Optimus Prime qui rentré d'une patrouille. Il lui fit signe, Optimus répondit et s'avance vers lui avec un cube d'energon à la main et Ironhide le suit.

\- Bonjour Bumblebee et Spike votre journée c'est bien passé ? Optimus demanda en arrivant.

\- Oui ! Assez dur les études et j'ai plein de devoir, mais ça va je m'en sort. Répondit Spike enthousiasme.

\- Moi ça a était, juste un peu dur avec les calculs Cybertronien. Dit Optimus c'est comment la rentré sur Cybertron ? J'ai vue comment elle est sur terre mais pas sur ma planète natal. Dit Bumblebee curieux.

Optimus et Ironhide regardait Bumblebee un peu surprit et attristé par le souvenir que Bumblebee est l'un des derniers plus jeune de leurs espèce.

\- Cela dépend des Académies. Les plus réputé par exemple ont, avant la rentrée, des examens d'admission et ensuite il y a une fête de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. Dans les académie classique et accessible par tous il y a juste une petite cérémonie de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. Répondit Ironhide.

\- J'aimai voir tout ces jeunes Cybertronnien qui partait à la fois excité et terrifié en allant dans leurs nouvelle académie. Dit Optimus nostalgique.

\- Ont voit bien que tu n'a jamais connue les Académies dans les bidonvilles de Cybertron. Répliqua Sunstreaker qui vient d'apparaître avec son jumeau derrière Bumblebee et Spike.

\- En effet dans les bidonvilles ils y avait n'y examens d'admission, n'y cérémonie de bienvenue et tout le monde pouvait rentrer dans les académie et je ne plaisante pas quand je dit tout le monde, en plus des bagarres. Voilà pourquoi ont n'allaient pas à l'école ! Dit Sideswipe.

Optimus soupire sachant bien cela quand il était archiviste sur Cybertron.

\- Au final la rentrée des classes sur Cybertron ressemble à celles sur terre ! Tout dépend de l'école ou ont est, sauf que vous vous appelez plus ça des académies. Répondit Spike.

\- Je me demande dans quel académie j'aurai était ? Se questionne Bumblebee. Mais bon ! Même si je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir connue les académies je suis content de vous avoir comme demi professeur.

Après avoir regardé Bumblebee surprit, Optimus et Ironhide ce mirent à rire à voix basse avec un grand sourire et Optimus caressa le sommet de la tête de Bumblebee.

\- Et moi je suis bien content de t'avoir avec nous. Dit Optimus.

\- Awwww ! C'est mignon ! Dit Jazz qu'était pas très loin d'eux avec Prowl et qui suivait la conversation.

Bumblebee allait répliquer quand tout à coup une clé à molette volât droit vers les jumeaux et cogne la tête de Sunstreaker.

\- VOUS DEUX ! Cria un Ratchet enragé.

Sunstreaker et Sideswipe regardaient Ratchet avec crainte et s'enfuient directement avec Ratchet à leurs trousse armé d'autre clé à molette. Dans la pièce tout les Autobots et Spike se mit à rire face à la scène.

Quand cette guerre sera finis je promet de faire en sorte que toute les académies sur Cybertron traite leurs élèves d'égal à égal et qu'elles soient accessible tous. Pensa Optimus.

Je n'ai jamais connu l'académie certes, mais je crois que j'apprends plus avec eux que j'aurai apprit dans une académie. Pensa Bumblebee.

Fin !


End file.
